


Proud of You

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Jim, M/M, Protective Jim, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian is a little spoon, Sebastian needs a lot of comfort, Sebastian's father is terrible, Supportive Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: When Sebastian's father tries to get back into his son's life, things go south for the sniper. But he has Jim with him this time, so he isn't alone.





	Proud of You

Jim had been out when the phone call came. He'd been out on business and decided to let Sebastian rest. He hoped that Sebastian would actually rest instead of worry about him (though it was touching how concerned the sniper would get). 

Jim didn't expect to come home to panicked tears rushing down his sniper's face. His eyes went wide and he rushed to Sebastian's shaking side. He didn't want to deduce what went wrong. He wanted to hear Sebastian say it.

Jim gently wrapped his arms around Sebastian, doing his best to comfort his boyfriend. Sebastian leaned into him, tucking his head into Jim's chest with a quiet sob. Jim carefully pulled Sebastian half into his lap, knowing that the sniper being as close as he could to his boss' body would be a comfort.

It took a while but Sebastian was soon calm again, wiping his eyes. He sniffled, turning his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled. His head rested above Jim's heart, the steady beat even more comforting.

"I-Its...my father. He...He wants to..." Sebastian couldn't finish, just the thought of seeing his father sending him into a state of panic. He swallowed and sighed. He hated being emotional in front of people...but he trusted Jim with this stuff. 

Jim frowned a bit when he heard the limited amount of info from Sebastian. He already figured out, just from what Sebastian had said, what was wrong. He wasn't happy with what he heard.

"He's a bastard," the criminal mastermind mumbled, tightening his arms around the sniper in his lap. Sebastian smiled a little at that, chuckling. 

Jim relaxed when he saw Sebastian's smile, gently cupping one of the sniper's cheeks to press a sweet kiss to his lips. That caused the sniper to blush, and smile more. 

Sebastian was calm now, curling more into Jim with a soft yawn. He rested his head in the crook of Jim's neck, honestly ready to fall asleep in his mastermind's arm.

And that's what he did, feeling safe in Jim's arms.


End file.
